Hurt
by pink-cherry-005
Summary: "All I wanted was something I could never have." Dark. One-sided Riku x Kairi. Set in re:coded


_Hurt_

All I do is take away.

But all I wanted. . .was something I could never have.

But all that did was hurt the people I cared about.

I disregarded my heartfelt support - my best friend and her. Selfish, perhaps _senseless_, that was. The darkness walks with me, all around me, quite like my shadow, but much greater, more frightening.

We were hurt - me and her.

Me and Kairi.

Sora's light not only repelled hurt, it left him irrevocably oblivious. Had no idea of her whereabouts when the island succumbed to the darkness. _Idiot, she had to have been somewhere with you. _Neither had he a clue that I was worried sick about her, though I knew she'd turn up somewhere. _And that somewhere was right into my arms._

I found her, unmoving, her sleep only disturbed by a single, sluggish lift of her lids to show hazy blue half-moons and a clear-as-day slack in her jaw, her tiny rose lips slightly parted. She stayed that way for hours, days, perhaps almost a week. A strange new world I stumbled into, one that philosophized sparkly fairies and flying people. I briefly wondered if someone so attached to the dark could form the words "I can fly," and fly.

I sense the darkness whisking away by the wind. Sora defeated his mirrored shadow that I beckoned so I could carry Kairi away. I must've been smirking like a madman then. The darkness Maleficent offered me feasted on my heart and spread like ink in my veins. Probably why this stabbing pain still lingers in my system. Dusk caves in on the sky, painting it midnight blue and mixes it with an odd shade of green. Atop a clock tower I am, at the hour of midnight. I could guess the only thing keeping me awake is what's on my mind: specifically this instant the wind that abate. I extend my arm out in front of me, aim and clench my hand at the jade lunar disc. My fingers twitch, and I lightly uncurl them from an aching fist and lower them to my heart. All I can feel is a hollow shell. No beat, but it's still there - I can still breathe. A beat is smoldered by darkness.

And I turn to the serene, implicit girl sitting as I lay her, propped against the marble wall, her head drooped slightly. Her hands are casually folded in front of her skirt, her rail-thin legs are lazily sprawled about. The wind teases her straight bangs and chin-length ruby locks sweep her slightly flushed, porcelain cheeks. She is an unfazed lifeless puppet. Dazed and confused. A damsel in distress.

A girl whose lost her heart.

It pains me to see her like this. She's too innocent - she doesn't deserve to have her heart stolen.

Whatever it takes, I'll find it. If I have to travel to the ends of space or destroy each and every Heartless I see, so be it.

Then I can fill her in on what she's missed and - to her desires - where Sora is. This dark power allows me to track Sora - he's still dawdling on that pirate ship. . .

I want her to respond with her honey-flavored voice. So sweet and spunky, so. . ._Kairi_.

Crouching to my knees, propping my elbow on the higher one, I meet Kairi's eye level. Her half-lidded orbs fail to acknowledge me, and I regrettably take no offense.

My voice comes out drier than I thought it was. "Come on, Kai."

I'd given her that nickname about a summer ago, and - friends share, right? - I let Sora borrow it. And she giggles when he says it - who's to say if it's out of humor or affection?

I hesitate, but curve my thumb and forefinger under her round chin and lift it towards me. Gazing into her soulless eyes makes me shiver unconsciously.

I still don't think she notices me.

But she notices Sora.

I know it because her lips tremble to a close. Her inanimate fingers twitch a bit. Her head lifts about an inch from her languid neck. I've seen this before on the ship, just before I nabbed her back into my arms. . .

Almost disapprovingly, I stand to my feet and hear, smell, and feel a strong aura of light approach the tower.

Sora comes with his recently-found friends - being known to make a friend in no time flat. They're flying, leaving a disappearing trail of golden dust. When they stand in the air they ascend and descend consecutively, a few inches tall.

One quiet, feminine voice condones, "You'll find Kairi. I'm sure of it."

So he told his little friends his problem.

_Tch,_ like anyone can fix it.

Because, Sora, look who found Kairi first.

"S. . .So. . ." Kairi. Her heart responded - as Maleficent told me it could subconsciously do.

Don't say it. _Don't say his name._

A syllable is all she - and I - can manage.

"Hey, let's fly around 'till we find the Keyhole!"

Hm, there goes Sora, the Hero. Going to seal yet another Keyhole.

That won't get you any closer to finding Kairi's heart.

Folding Kairi's legs together, I support the undersides of her warm thighs and press my palm almost wantonly to her back.

This young angel will soon be awakened. _Soon Kairi. Soon._ I cup her glowing cheek, absorb its warmth and tenderness.

I can't contain my urges to taste her little pink lips. I lower my head and claim them in mine and don't pull back. They taste all too good, so sweet it's addicting. My tongue lashes out and tastes hers, though it doesn't respond. I know it's the darkness- the urgency, jealously, anger - that unchains my wantonness, but, for as long as I'm kissing her, I don't care.

I've got Kairi.

I'm keeping her safe, taking her away.

From you, Sora.

_Decided to end it there, a little dark-version of Riku and one-sided Rikai sprung into mind as I played re: coded and saw the scene "A Sad Memory," my favorite. R&R, thanks! _


End file.
